


La svendita dei mostri

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: A Beacon Hills i nemici si presentano uno dopo l'altro, senza pause, e Derek e Stiles non riescono più ad avere un po' di tempo solo per loro due.





	La svendita dei mostri

**Author's Note:**

> Donnina! Ecco la prima! *_*
> 
> Sì vabbè, non aspettatevi chissà che cosa. In realtà, è giusto una commediola, ma spero che piaccia comunque! ^_^

Erano settimane che le cose andavano avanti a quel modo. Anzi, a voler essere proprio precisi, erano addirittura mesi. E Stiles ne aveva ormai le palle piene. Davvero!  
Sia chiaro, gli esaltati e i pazzoidi che trovavano divertente attaccare la sua città e i suoi amici non gli erano mai piaciuti, proprio per niente, ma in quel preciso momento gli piacevano ancora meno del solito. Erano a un livello ancora più basso di uno schiopodo, di una pizza al gorgonzola e ananas o di un ricovero in ospedale per accertamenti su una malattia di cui nessuno sapeva nulla.  
Quella sera, come la maggior parte delle sere negli ultimi mesi, il branco aveva dovuto affrontare l'ennesima minaccia sovrannaturale, e per fortuna erano tornati praticamente tutti quelli che avevano lasciato Beacon Hills negli ultimi anni per dare una mano. Stiles aveva ormai perso il conto del numero e delle specie che li avevano attaccati nell'ultimo periodo. Era iniziato tutto molto tempo prima, chiaramente, ma la verità era che nessuno se ne era reso conto se non quando era ormai troppo tardi. Il Nemeton si era risvegliato, un po' per volta ma in modo inesorabile, e il suo completo risveglio aveva attirato orse di pazzi, e a volte solo di grandissimi bastardi, in cerca del suo potere. Lui l'aveva definita una svendita, un giorno in cui era di buon umore e si sentiva particolarmente ispirato, quando la situazione era già problematica ma non ancora così pesante come in quell'ultimo periodo, e tutti i membri del branco l'avevano adottata come definizione ufficiale, e soprattutto sintetica, per spiegare quello che stava succedendo. La svendita dei mostri.  
Giorno dopo giorno, settimana dopo settimana e, ormai, mese dopo mese, nessuno di loro aveva più avuto un attimo di tregua. Passavano una buona parte delle loro giornate a combattere e sventare disastri, a volte anche a scuola, e quel poco tempo che avanzava loro lo passavano a dormire, per recuperare le forze in vista dello scontro, o degli scontri successivi.  
Se da un lato questa situazione aveva aiutato a cementare i rapporti tra i membri del branco, e Stiles non avrebbe mai pensato di poter andare così d'accordo con una persona come Jackson, per esempio, dall'altro aveva del tutto rovinato la sua vita sentimentale. Sì, perché Stiles aveva un compagno. Maschio, nonostante l'iniziale incredulità di suo padre, ancora convinto che il figlio non avesse abbastanza stile per essere gay. Un compagno figo, arrapante e dannatamente bravo a fare le coccole, che rispondeva al nome di Derek Hale.  
Stiles sapeva di essere un ragazzo molto fortunato, perché Derek era assolutamente incredibile, anche solo per essersi innamorato proprio di lui, tra tutte le persone che poteva scegliere. Peccato che facesse anche parte del branco di Beacon Hills, proprio come lui, e che questo avesse portato a una drastica diminuzione del tempo che potevano passare insieme. Tanto drastica che rasentava lo zero. Cosa che aveva portato la frustrazione sessuale di Stiles a livelli mai raggiunti prima, nemmeno quando era un nerd sfigato che non si filava nessuno, che comunque non potevano essere paragonati nemmeno alla lontana a quelli raggiunti da Derek. Stiles aveva infatti imparato a sue spese, nei primi tempi della loro relazione, che l'appetito sessuale dei licantropo è un po' come un pozzo senza fondo, praticamente infinito, e che avevano bisogno di farlo molto più spesso di un normale essere umano, soprattutto se avevano un compagno.  
Stiles aveva tenuto il conto, ed era quasi certo che anche Derek stesse facendo la stessa cosa. Erano passati due mesi esatti dall'ultima volta che avevano fatto sesso, e lui ne aveva davvero le palle piene. Letteralmente!

Due giorni dopo, le palle di Stiles erano tristemente piene come sempre. Il suo stomaco, invece, era vuoto. Dolorosamente vuoto. E la colpa era, senza nemmeno bisogno di dirlo, dell'ultimo psicopatico che aveva deciso di affilarsi i denti sugli innocenti, o quanto meno inermi, abitanti di Beacon Hills. Psicopatico che, tra l'altro, non solo era affetto da ovvie e turbe mentali e comportamentali, ma aveva pure un pessimo tempismo e una chiara mancanza di educazione. Perché, davvero, non è carino disturbare le persone proprio prima di cena.  
Stiles era appena sceso in cucina, pronto a prepararsi un pasto degno di questo nome, quando aveva ricevuto la chiamata di Scott che lo metteva al corrente, in poche parole, della nuova minaccia che si era presentata molto più vicina dell'orizzonte, e gli chiedeva di raggiungere immediatamente lui e il resto del branco al loft di Derek, per una riunione d'emergenza. Così, aveva afferrato la prima confezione di cibo che gli era capitata sotto mano, perché era certo che non avrebbe trovato nulla di commestibile a casa del suo ragazzo, ed era uscito di corsa da casa per salire sulla sua cara, vecchia e affidabile Jeep.  
La riunione era uguale a tutte le altre che si erano svolte negli ultimi mesi. Qualcuno prometteva morte e distruzione per il pazzo che aveva osato invadere il loro territorio, Scott diceva che avrebbero dovuto prima provare a parlarci, perché non erano ancora certi che fosse davvero una cattiva persona, o qualunque essere strano fosse stato, e qualcun altro borbottava che erano tutti cattivi e che avrebbero anche potuto risparmiarsi il tempo delle chiacchiere e impiegarlo in modo migliore. In genere, quest'ultima parte era prerogativa di uno dei gemelli o di Jackson, e il modo migliore che intendevano riguardava senza ombra di dubbio corpi nudi che si strusciavano tra loro.  
Stiles arrivò al loft per ultimo e andò a subito a sedersi sull'unico divano dell'appartamento, tra Derek e Jackson. Non si stupì nemmeno per un istante di trovare quel posto libero, nonostante gli altri fossero o in piedi o accomodati per terra, perché tutto il branco sapeva che era riservato a lui e nessuno si sarebbe messo di sua spontanea volontà contro Derek, soprattutto in quel periodo, visto che era giusto un attimo suscettibile praticamente su qualunque cosa. Perfino Scott evitava di discutere con lui.  
Stiles ascoltò solo distrattamente la conversazione che si svolgeva tra gli altri mentre si sedeva e si appoggiava contro il fianco del suo ragazzo, perché era bello potersi concentrare sul suo calore, almeno per quel poco che gli era concesso, e in fondo le variazioni sul tema erano sempre minime in quegli incontri. Motivo per il quale, dopo essersi accoccolato meglio contro Derek, decise di dirigere la sua attenzione verso i problemi più pressanti, e aprì il pacco di patatine formato famiglia che si era portato dietro da casa. Provò a offrirne a Derek, ma lui lo guardò schifato e Stiles scrollò le spalle senza scomporsi: non sarebbe mai riuscito a capacitarsi di come potesse il suo ragazzo non apprezzare uno dei cibi migliori del mondo, ma ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine. Jackson, al contrario, le apprezzava pure troppo. Infilò la mano nel bustone e la tirò fuori così tanto piena che l'amico si chiese come facesse a non farne cadere nemmeno una, magari era uno dei superpoteri da licantropo ma avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Scott per sicurezza. Poi, al contrario delle sue usuali buone maniere, Jackson si portò la mano piena alla bocca e ingurgitò quelle povere patatine come se fosse il primo pasto che faceva dopo giorni di digiuno. O perlomeno dall'ora di pranzo, che per un licantropo era un po' la stessa cosa, visto che, a quanto gli disse, anche lui aveva dovuto saltare la cena a causa della riunione.  
Stiles, a differenza di Jackson, mangiò con più calma, e ringraziò ancora una volta di non avere il metabolismo fuori scala dei licantropi, godendosi le leggere carezze che Derek aveva iniziato a fargli sulla nuca. Ma anche quando il suo stomaco fu pieno, e il pacchetto di patatine completamente vuoto, Stiles non si sentiva comunque soddisfatto. Forse perché ne aveva le palle sempre più piene, e sempre letteralmente, e il fatto che stessero uscendo tutti quanti dal loft, diretti verso l'ennesimo e potenzialmente mortale scontro, significava che quel suo particolare problema non si sarebbe risolto nemmeno quel giorno.

Il giorno dopo, sabato, sembrava che i mostri avessero deciso di dar loro un po' di tregua. Non c'era stato nessun attacco durante la mattinata, nessun incidente giusto in tempo per l'ora di pranzo, niente di niente nel pomeriggio, nemmeno il più piccolo avvistamento di gente, o esseri sospetti. Motivo per il quale Stiles e Derek avevano deciso che era il caso di approfittarne.  
Erano stesi sul letto del loft, le maglie volate via da qualche parti e le mani infilate nei pantaloni slacciati, quando dal cellulare di Stiles arrivò il suono inconfondibile della melodia che aveva associato al numero di Scott. Derek ringhiò tutto il suo disappunto per essere stati interrotti proprio quando le cose, tra loro, iniziavano a farsi interessanti per la prima volta dopo troppo tempo, ma non fece nulla per fermarlo quando si allungò oltre il bordo del materasso per recuperare il telefono e rispondere a quello che sarebbe stato il suo migliore amico ancora per poco se avesse continuato a mandare all'aria tutte le poche occasioni che gli erano rimaste per far sesso. Migliore amico che, e non fu una sorpresa per nessuno dei due, li convocava con urgenza per sventare l'ennesima minaccia alla pace della loro ridente cittadina.  
Stiles e Derek arrivarono alla Riserva circa venti minuti dopo, scesero dal suv del licantropo, che si rifiutava categoricamente di salire ancora una volta sull'auto del suo ragazzo, e si inoltrarono nel bosco. Quello che si presentò davanti ai loro occhi, quando arrivarono nel punto in cui avrebbero dovuto incontrarsi con il resto del branco, era quello che si presentava davanti agli occhi di tutti quelli che visitavano la Riserva: alberi a perdita d'occhio, tanto per restare in tema. Alberi, erba, terra, foglie e silenzio. Troppo silenzio, considerando che, a quando aveva detto loro Scott, erano lì per dare la caccia a un gregge di satiri infoiati che aveva avuto la brillante idea di provare ad aggredire la squadra di calcio di ritorno da una partita di campionato disputata, e persa, in una città vicina. Avevano però fatto male i loro conti, visto che quelle ragazze davano sempre dei calci da paura, figuriamoci quando erano arrabbiate per una sconfitta, e che non avevano proprio nessuna intenzione di permettere a degli ubriaconi, pelosi e puzzolenti, di stuprarle senza difendersi con tutte le loro forze. Il risultato era stato che i satiri si erano dati alla fuga e, data la loro natura, avevano pensato bene di andare a rifugiarsi nella foresta più vicina che avevano trovato. La Riserva di Beacon Hills, appunto. Costringendo il branco a inseguirli e dar loro la caccia, per assicurarsi che non potessero più aggredire qualche povera innocente.  
Stiles e Derek rimasero lì per un sacco di tempo, soli, a guardare le foglie che cadevano dagli alberi mentre il tramonto si avvicinava sempre più veloce, e ad annoiarsi. Stiles ricontrollò anche la loro posizione sul suo cellulare, giusto per essere certi di non aver sbagliato il luogo dell'incontro con gli altri. Quando Scott decise finalmente di farsi vivo, per telefono, fu per avvisarli che stavano arrivando e che non dovevano preoccuparsi. Stiles gli fece notare, più che un po' seccato, che avrebbe preferito saperlo quaranta minuti prima, e grazie tante.  
I loro amici arrivarono quasi subito, in effetti, trascinandosi dietro senza troppa cura una dozzina di satiri legati stretti e del tutto privi di conoscenza. Jackson spiegò loro che era tutta opera delle ragazze, e che erano state davvero spaventose, non lasciando nessuno scampo a quelle povere bestie che non avevano nemmeno fatto in tempo a raggiungere la parte più interna della Riserva prima di vedersele piombare addosso come delle furie vendicative, tanto per restare in tema. Pare che lo avessero fatto per mandare un messaggio forte e chiaro a tutti quelli che pensavano di poter fare certe cose nella loro città, e nessuno dei loro compagni era stato così stupido da provare a fermarle. Scott, invece, si scusò, un po' per aver rovinato la loro serata e un po' perché aveva bisogno di loro per cercare l'altra dozzina di satiri che, a quanto sembrava, si erano separati dal resto del gregge prima del fattaccio per andare a spassarsela in tutta tranquillità in giro per Beacon Hills.  
Derek sembrava sul punto di esplodere, e Stiles non poteva certo dargli torto. Soprattutto perché era certo che ne avrebbero avuto per tutta la notte, e addio seratina romantica e hot tra innamorati.

A metà settimana, Derek raggiunse il suo limite. E, a dire il vero, lo superò anche un pochino. L'unico che lo rimproverò, però, e senza nemmeno troppa convinzione, fu Scott. Che poi andò a lamentarsi con Stiles del fatto che le responsabilità da Alfa a volte fossero proprio una gran seccatura.  
Era sembrata una giornata come tante. Stiles e Derek volevano stare un po' da soli per fare quello che due uomini giovani, in salute e innamorati fanno di solito; l'ennesimo branco di licantropi ostili aveva invaso il territorio di Beacon Hills pronto a conquistare la città e il Nemeton associato; loro avevano dovuto affrontarli e avevano sprecato ore e ore del loro prezioso e già molto scarso tempo.  
Era stato a quel punto che Derek aveva deciso che se non poteva sfogare la sua frustrazione in modo piacevole con il suo ragazzo, poteva almeno farlo in un modo che gli desse quasi altrettanta soddisfazione, seppur di tipo diverso, usando gli imbecilli con i quali si stavano scontrando. E sì, aveva in effetti esagerato, giusto un po'. Ma alla fine non aveva ammazzato nessuno. Ed erano licantropi, insomma, mica semplici umani. Erano sì ridotti in poltiglia di lupo mannaro, ma si sarebbero ripresi. Prima o poi, in un modo o nell'altro. E non sarebbe stato certo un male se ci avessero messo un paio di mesi anziché un paio di giorni. E magari avrebbero anche imparato la lezione, non sarebbero tornati mai più e, con un po' di fortuna, avrebbero anche sparso la voce che con il branco di Beacon Hills non si scherzava.  
Un hurrà per Derek!

Venerdì sera Stiles era a casa sua, in cucina, dopo l'ennesima giornata massacrante a caccia di mostri, deciso a prepararsi una cena molto sostanziosa e molto calorica, per poi andare a collassare sul suo letto. Come era naturale aspettarsi, i suoi piani furono mandati all'aria in modo spettacolare.  
Per quanto non fosse un licantropo, il suo udito era comunque eccellente, senza contare che era pure parecchio allenato, e capì subito che i rumori che venivano dal giardino sul retro, e che si avvicinavano sempre di più alla porta sul retro che si apriva proprio in quella stanza, non erano provocati da un animale. Perlomeno, non da un animale comune. Motivo per il quale si affrettò a cercare un'arma qualunque, la prima che gli capitò sotto mano, e spense la luce, fingendo di uscire dalla cucina. Quando la porta si aprì, con infinita lentezza, come se l'intruso non volesse provocare il pur minimo rumore che avesse potuto farlo scoprire, lui era pronto e sferrò senza esitazione il suo colpo mortale.  
Certo, Stiles era pur sempre un semplice umano e, per quanto la cosa lo scocciasse e non poco, non poteva certo dire di essere sorpreso quando venne fermato senza troppo sforzo. Quando la luce si accese vide Derek fermo sulla porta, la mano stretta intorno alla sua arma improvvisata e un'espressione perplessa sul suo viso scandalosamente bello e affascinante.  
“Un mattarello, Stiles?” gli chiese.  
“È la cosa più pesante che ho trovato qui in cucina, sempre meglio di niente” si difese lui.  
Derek, tuttavia, non sembrava davvero interessato alla faccenda. Si limitò a strapparglielo di mano e a gettarlo da qualche parte, poi lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò in giardino, assicurandosi di richiudere la porta di casa. Stiles lo seguì in silenzio fino a quando non arrivarono davanti al suo suv.  
“D'accordo, cosa sta succedendo adesso? Non ho nemmeno fatto in tempo a cenare. Di nuovo!” si lamentò.  
“Ti sto rapendo” lo informò Derek, senza scomporsi minimamente, mentre lo spingeva dentro la sua auto. “E potremo mangiare più tardi.”  
“Non puoi rapirmi!” si indignò Stiles. “Saranno tutti preoccupati! E i mutaforma pazzoidi e tutti gli altri mostri non smetteranno certo di arrivare solo perché non abbiamo deciso di aver bisogno di una pausa a luci rosse! Non possiamo...”  
“Tuo padre lo sa, e anche Jackson, che ha l'incarico di informare Scott e il resto del branco” lo interruppe il licantropo. “Parlare di persona con il nostro Alfa sarebbe stata una seccatura troppo grande. E per i mostri ho chiamato i rinforzi.”  
“Hai intenzione di darmi qualche spiegazione in più o hai deciso di farmi vivere nel dubbio per tutto il resto della mia esistenza?” lo pressò Stiles, quando fu evidente che, per lui, il discorso poteva anche chiudersi lì.  
Derek si concesse un sospiro seccato, ma lo accontentò comunque.  
“Qualche settimana fa ho contattato Chris, gli ho spiegato la situazione e gli ho chiesto di aiutarci. Due ore fa è arrivato in città con uno squadrone di cacciatori, scelti personalmente da lui dopo un regolare colloquio di lavoro, per evitare che ci ritrovassimo con altri folli pericolosi in giro per la città. Al momento credo che stia parlando con Scott per decidere come organizzarci, dato che il senso della cosa è che collaboriamo tra di noi per proteggere la città e tutto il resto. Quindi,” aggiunse, già sapendo quali sarebbero state le sue prossime rimostranze “la città è al sicuro, noi ci meritiamo una vacanza e per i prossimi due giorni tutto quello che faremo sarà dormire, mangiare e scopare. Soprattutto scopare!”  
e dopo quell'ultima precisazione Stiles decise che, davvero, quello era un ottimo piano e lui non aveva proprio nessuna obbiezione da fare.

I due giorni successivi, per Stiles, furono come un sogno. Derek sembrava intenzionato a recuperare tutto il sesso che non avevano fatto negli ultimi mesi e, per quanto lo riguardava, non riusciva a trovare nessun valido motivo per fermarlo. E non ne stava nemmeno cercando, a dire il vero.  
Derek gli aveva promesso cibo, sonno e del sano sesso, e loro fecero l'amore, mangiarono e dormirono, anche se a dire il vero le loro ore di sonno furono limitate al minimo indispensabile. Perché, sul serio, che senso aveva stare distesi tra le lenzuola quando ti ci potevi rotolare dentro con il lupo della tua vita?  
Domenica sera, quando ormai erano in procinto di lasciare le comodità dell'albergo che Derek aveva scelto per loro, a solo qualche decina di miglia da Beacon Hills, a dire il vero, perché va bene la vacanza ma la prudenza non è mai troppa, Stiles si sentiva in qualche modo insoddisfatto. Gli occorsero la bellezza di un paio di minuti per capire qual era il problema: era quasi un'ora che non lo facevano, avrebbero avuto bisogno di altrettanto tempo per arrivare a casa e lui non era mai stato a favore del sesso in macchina, almeno non se uno dei due era impegnato a guidare, e una volta lì avrebbero di sicuro dovuto informarsi sulle ultime novità, dato che in quei due giorni avevano tenuto entrambi i cellulari spenti e l'unico che aveva il numero dell'albergo per le emergenze era lo sceriffo, e avrebbero perso un sacco di tempo e chissà quando avrebbero avuto qualche minuto, o magari qualche ora, per stare di nuovo da soli. Non era accettabile!  
“Ok, facciamolo!” decise.  
Derek lo osservò perplesso mentre si slacciava i pantaloni e se li abbassava fino alle caviglie, per poi girarsi, appoggiare le mani al muro di fianco al letto che avevano quasi sfondato e spingere in fuori il suo fondoschiena perfetto, in un chiaro invito. A quel punto la perplessità del licantropo era evaporata più veloce della neve al sole e non si era certo fatto pregare per dare al suo ragazzo esattamente ciò che voleva, né per quella, né per le altre tre volte successive. Ah, le gioie dell'essere un licantropo e dell'avere sei tempi di recupero ultra rapidi!

Due settimane dopo Stiles si stava godendo le coccole del dopo orgasmo, beatamente steso sul letto di Derek. Quello era il loro giorno libero: visto il considerevole aumento della manovalanza, Chris e Scott si erano organizzati perché tutti, sia i membri del branco che i cacciatori, ne avessero almeno uno a settimana, un giorno in cui non potevano essere disturbati per nessun motivo se non l'arrivo dell'Apocalisse, con tanto di cavalieri, inondazioni e invasioni di locuste. I giorni liberi di Stiles e Derek, naturalmente, coincidevano ogni singola volta.  
Nell'ultimo periodo le cose andavano molto, molto meglio. Certo, la svendita dei mostri continuava senza sosta, ma avere un esercito di cacciatori armati fino ai denti a portata di ululato era davvero molto comodo. Almeno potevano respirare un po', tutti quanti. E dedicarsi ad attività molto più piacevoli dello sterminio di killer psicopatici.  
“Ti amo” sussurrò Derek, che non aveva smesso nemmeno per un attimo di accarezzarlo, interrompendo così i suoi pensieri.  
Stiles gli sorrise, felice e appagato. Per circa tre secondi. Poi si girò, si mise due cuscini sotto la pancia per stare più comodo e spalancò le gambe.  
“Ok, facciamolo!” ordinò.  
Perché, davvero, dovevano approfittarne il più possibile in occasioni del genere, dato che nessuno di loro aveva la certezza che avrebbero potuto rifarlo prima della settimana   
successiva. E, guarda un po', su quell'argomento Derek era sempre d'accordo con lui.


End file.
